Game Credits of Cold Winter 2: The Spy of Genesis (2013)
Designed and Developed by Mockingbirds Interactive Associates (Manchester, United Kingdom) * Development Director: Tom Moen * Project Lead: Patrick McCallum * Lead Programmer: Alexander Fox * Senior Programmers: Zack Grahams, Neil Snyder * Programmers: Dan Byrd, Christopher Stevens, Stephen James-Friedman, Steve March * Additional Programming: Dan Hardman, Rick Weiss * Lead Artists: Annie Taylor * Senior Artists: Chris Folkfields, Dan Seals, Neil Cochran * Artists: Andy Rooney, Rick Hafford, David Feldman, Dan Ouls, Jane Mas * Lead Animation: Neil Larke * Senior Animators: Richard Cahgne, Richard Cooper * Animation: Hank Williams, Dave Burr, Neil Fullman * Lead Level Designer: Dan Bucks * Senior Level Designer: Bradley Hoffman, Kyle Shockstowers * Level Designers: Richard Palmer, Dan Finnegan, Nigel Cocks * Scriptors: Eddie Alexander, Dan Handles * Music Composers, Sound Designers and Audio Directors: Russ Ballard * Sound Effects: Rick White, Jane Miles * Audio, Sound and Music Programming: Neil Barks * Lead Designers: Patrick McCallum * Designing: Nigel Packs, Annie Angels, Todd Bakers, Neil Young * Additional Designs: Neil Marks, Ann Teas * Lead Tester: John Williams * Testers: Rodney N. Gayle, Dave Spears, Ann Walks * Lead QA: Rob Lawrence * Quality Assurances: Max Shockstown, Richard Moen, Andy Williams, Rick Wilde, Andrew Palmer Rockstar New England * Studio Directors: Ian Lane Davis, Ken Davis * AI Director: Rod McCracken * Art Director: John Carbone * Tech Director: Hugues St. Pierre * Producers: Eric Gus Anderson, Gary Conti * Principal Environment Artist: Drew Medina * Senior Environment Artist: JD Solilo * Environment Artists: Eric Dannerhoj, Karen Wolff, Michael Belair, Patrick Clark * Lead FX Artist: Joseph M. Jobst * Senior FX Artist: Nicholas Greco * Lead Character Artist: Jae-Suk Jo * Senior Character Artist: Stephen Guberski * Character Artist: Aaron Kucinski * Technical Artists: Michael Blanchette, Sean Donovan, Steve Genovese * Lead Animator: Andy Welihozkiy * Senior Animators: Jeffrey B. Carroll, Joe Ries * Animators: Mike York, Tristan Riggs * Lead Graphics Programmer: Chris Oat * Senior Graphics Programmer: Doron Feinstein * Graphic Programmer: Anoop Ravi Thomas * Senior AI Programmers: Deryck Morales, Gareth Cox * AI Programmers: Justin Wheelock, Michael Dawe * Senior Programmers: Christopher Thomas, Dan Conti, Eric James Anderson, Joshua D. Landry, Shawn Shoemaker, Stephen LaValley * Programmers: Dustin Russell, Esteban Eliza, James Chagaris, Jeremy Tudisco, Matt Koulouris * Audio Programmer: Nickolas Warseck * Lead Scripter: Ben Wilson * Scripters: Robert J. Moore, Stefan Arnold * Development Support: Patrick Swidler, Sam Low * Quality Assurance: Jesse Jobst * IT Manager: Chris Louth * Admin Support: Cristina Warseck * Art Services: Sega, Nintendo * Animation Services: 3D‑Eyetronics Inc., Alive Interactive Media Inc., Another World Studios LLC, Faceware Technologies Ltd, Giant Studios Inc., Image Metric Ltd., Incessant Rain Studios Inc., Lakshya Digital Pvt. Ltd., Mineloader Software Co. Ltd., Original Force Ltd., Shanghai ArtCoding Software Co. Ltd., 3Lateral, Capcom, Microsoft, Electronic Arts, Inc. * Technicolor Entertainment: Jeremy Lorenzo, David Lowenthelz, Richard Palmer, Robert Perry, Rick Grahams, James Webb, David Reid, Jack Reed, Louis Feldman, Rick Freeman, David Shaw, Richard Dante, Danny Hong, Richard Irving, Rick Irvine, Tommy Honks, Gary Stevens * Lime Pictures: Phil Redmond Rockstar NYC * Executive Producer: Sam Houser * VP of Creative: Dan Houser * VP of Product Development: Jeronimo Barrera * Art Director: Rob Nelson * VP of Quality Assurance: Jeff Rosa * Senior Producer: Josh Needleman * Associate Producer: Chris Choi * Senior Lead Analysts: Brian Alcazar, James Dima, Sean Flaherty * Test Team: Adam Tetzloff, Curtis Reyes, Don Baluyot, Jameel Vega, Jason Sleurs, Lloyd Thompson, Mike Hong, Michael Nathan, Oswald Greene Jr., Peter Woloszyn, Philip Castanheira, Richard Huìe, Steve Guillaume, Tamara Carrion, Tai Smith * Technical Supervisor: Matthew Forman * Rockstar Games Social Club: Ananth Racherla, Angus Wong, Antonio Lee, Brand Inman, Bret Rouse, Chris Lees, Christopher Plummer, Dan Cooper, Demetri Detsaridis, Dennis Crow, Geethika Uriti, Helen Andriacchi, Jack Leung, Jimmy Yoo, Leah Spontaneo, Max Sather, Nina Ho, Sean Bartlett * Production: Gene Overton, Koji Nonoyama, Neil McCaffrey, Rich Rosado * Soundtrack Supervision: Ivan Pavlovich, Jaesun Celebre, Jeff Silverman, Tony Mesones * Additional Dialogue by: Michael Unsworth * Research: Ayana Osada, Gregory Johnson, Jon Young, Sanford Santacroce RAGE Technology Group * Chief Software Architect: David Etherton * Technical Director: Eugene Foss * Director of Technology: Derek Tarvin * Lead Graphics Programmer: Steven Reed * Senior Graphics Programmer: Jeremy Kinz * Graphics Programmer: John Boyer * Senior Systems Programmers: Luke Hutchinson, Russ Schaaf * Senior Tools Programmer: Kevin Weinberg * Senior Physics Programmers: Joseph Nugent, Svetoslav Todorov * Lead Animation Programmer: James Miller * Senior Animation Programmer: Etienne Boulanger-Lapointe * Associate Producer: Michael Alan Erickson High Voltage Software, Inc. * Senior Producer: Kevin Sheller * VFX Art: Lisa Wells, Darin Beaver * Environment Art: Andrew Cheng, Dan Triplett * UI Art: Dave Cory * Additional Art: Roosevelt Pittman III, Dustin Carroll, Benjamin Savage * CEO/Founder: Kerry J. Ganofsky * Chief Creative Officer: Eric Nofsinger * Chief Information Officer: Raymond E. Bailey * VP of Finance and Operations: Jacob Fitch * Software Development Director: Anthony Glueck * Office Manager and HR: Margaret M. Bohlen * IT Specialist: Alexander R. Bovey, Hristos N. Triantafillou * Facilities Manager: Matthew Williams * Special Thanks: Joe Hamell, Bill Jacoby United Filmmakers (Hayward, California) * COO/President: Martin D. Sheppard * CEO: Mark Hayes * Still Photographer: Steve Fisher * Generator Operator: Buck Rodgers * Lead Factory Managers: Martin Rosen * Factory Managers: Andy Williams, Greg Hammond, Neil Burbank, Alexander Fox, Richard Palmer, Danny Young * Lead Facility Operators: Jane Sexton * Facility Operators: Tom Mann, Henry Tolk, Rob Townsends, Neil Burbank, James Surrovers, Dan Neil, Annie Birds, Emily Lands, Michael Landis Order Films * CEO/President: Neil Cochran * COO: Dan Lowls * Artworks: Joe Hosy, Dan Felexs * Illustrations: Felix Hoffman * Photographers: Mark Grounders Warner Bros Post Production Audio Services * Supervising Sound Editor: Bryan Watkins * Audio Implementor: Joshua Nelson * Sound Designer: Mitchell Osias, Keith Bilderbeck, Luis Galdames, Eryne Prine * Foley Supervisor: John Taylor * Re-Recording Mixer: Tom Ozanich, Charles Deenen * Foley Artist: John Roesch, Alyson Dee Moore * Foley Mixer: Mary Jo Lang Digital Leisure Inc. * Executive Producer: David Foster * Supervising Producer: Paul Gold * Graphical Interface: Brian Kayfitz * Testing: Robert Burden, Nicholas Ormrod Motion Captures * Cinematics: David M. Lawrence * Cutscenes: Dan Neil, Ann Gross * Story by: Steve March, Patrick McCallum and David M. Lawrence * Stunts Choreographer: Christopher W. Schneider, Alexander M. Schultz, Annie Toasts * Stunts: Patrick Goodman, Kenneth Coleman, Jude Daniels, Gregory Thompson * Lead Stunts Choreographer: Andy Graves * Lead Stunts: Annie Stuarts * Stunts Coordinators: Rich Manhole * Lead Extras Stunts: Stuart Williams * Extras Stunts: Max Howards, Danny Sells, Arnold Daniels, Davy Gongs, Danny Sultan, Danny Shock, Dave Silver, Andy Rosen, Jack Kinds, Danny Neils, Daryl Heist, Dan Goods, Dave Mouse, Don Grahams, Dave Gones, Dave Butchers, Tanya Thompson, Andy Naughton, Don Gould, Andy Cocks, Dave Bones, Jack Mess, Don Buhay, Jane Boats, Davvee Blaast * Pupeteering: Don Trash, Ann Tee * Andrew Sterling Motion Capture Performed by: Tom Mann * Lead Characters Performed by: Jack Harvey * Senior Motion Capture Talents: Annie Clarke, Dan Hands, Neil Walks, Jane Rights * Motion Capture Talent: Rob Wiethoff, Dave Needham, Jane House, Robert Bird, Dan Byrd, Jane Needham, Annie Spaces, Robin Young, Rick Shooters, Henry Mann, Jane Glover, Amy Rosen, Annie Kinglsey, David Sexton, Jane Saxon, Christopher Stephenson, Alexander Stevenson, Rick Stephens, Richard Steven, Neil Cooke, Annie Goose, Todd Kellyn, Steve Clarke, Dave Neil, David Fishers, Ann Flash, Dave Fights, Jack Goose, Todd Frost, Dan Weiken, Andy Bears, Andrew Fox, Jack Newman, Danny Slake, Dan Birds, Donald Walker, Danny Byrd, Dan Holmes, Rupert Martin, Dan Hopkins, Neil Seymour, Mark Bers, Dan Vila, Leonard Walkers, Paul Alexander, Tom Readers, Danny Sokme, Dan Hardman, Bill Hartman, Jack Cochran, Eddie Robinson, Rich Neil, Thomas Cochraine, Jack Palmer, Todd Feldman, Corey Rundgren, James Sands, Jeremy Thompson, Jerome Rosenthal, Elliott Wong, Elliot Thompson, Bruce MacVittie, Casey Siemaszko, Chris Murney, Frank Vlastnik, Gene Jones, Geoffrey Arend, Gilbert Cruz, Jaime Blas Rodriguez, Jose Antonio, Raynor Scheine, Michael James, William Freeman, Chuck Davidson, Charles M. Archer, Charlie Hunters, Dave Charlies, Andy Freeman, Don Mann, Jack Stuarts, Dan Helen, Jane Pans, Ann Ward, Annie Less, Annie Mann, Jack Lloyd, Rick Floyd, Lloyd Williams, Floyd Alexander, Danny Hog, Andy Foxtrot, Marc Menchaca * Facial Animation: Ido Gondelman, Image Metrics * Casting: Kathy Knowles, A‑Max Entertainment, Telsey + Company * Lighting: Justin Talley, Russell Gearhart, Graham Brenner, Martin Dicicco * Location Sound: Soundelux, John Moros, Rory Cash * Livestock: Jack Lilley * Weaponry Rental: Hand Prop Room and Weapons * Swords Rental: Timeline Productions * Knifes Rental: Damned It, Shut Up! Company * Axes Rental: Nevermind Studios * Hammers Rental: Lite Dog and Co. * Specialist Props: Dan Brockman Cutscene Creation - Beyond International * Movie Cutscenes: Northern Lights Company * In-game Cinematics: Tower Labs * Producer: Richard Nice * Associate Producer: Tom Baker, Ann Lo * Director: Martin Miller * Editor: Jane Balls * Artistic Director: Earl Wilson, Neil Wide * Technical Director: Tommy Williams * Special FX: Frederick Youngstown, Neil Pack * Modelers: Dan Swalls, Jane McCormick, Mickey Jameson * Animators: Vincent Hoffman, Dustin Burgers, Justin Hopkins, Ricardo Palmer, Dan Seelke, Nixa Sexton, John Saxon, Andy Bowen, Jim Bowden * Light Artists: Greg Begen, Annie Watch, Andy Wallis, Mike Larsen * Set Artists: Todd Holmes, Richard McDonalds, Christopher Parkers, Tom Newman * Texture Artists: Dan Seak, Danny McDonald, Richard Wellstones, Dana Heelen * Rigging: Dan Ekle, Jane Wells, Dan Leos * Debug: John McLean, Neil Mackelle, Barry Peterson, Chris Night, Marty McCoughnell * Compositors: Leonard McDonalds, Dan Nelson, Ricky Moore, Dan Last, Don Moen, Annie Leasopa Ingame Prerendered Cutscenes - Dark Sides Company * Cinematic Studio Manager: Rick Kapp * Assistant Director: Dan Koets * Lead SFX: Jane Pack * Engine Capacities: Andy Lowers Voice Recordings * Voice Recording Editors: Thomas Holmes (Thompson Entertainment), Rick Weiss (Nelson Associates), Gregory Landis (Walt Disney Foundations) * Voice Files Operation: Thompson Entertainment, Nelson Associates, Walt Disney Foundations * Voice Recording Producer: Steve Sharp * Voice Recording Director: Neil Larsen * Voice Recorded at: Streetwise Studios (Hayward, California) Main Cast * Yuri Lowenthal as Andrew Sterling * Kate Higgins as Kim/Elder Annie Last/Young Annie Last/Annie Last/Jane Fox * Christopher Knight as Sgt. Gary Cameron * Adam Woodyatt as Lt. Tommy Holmes * Oliver Wyman as Professor Neil Young/Dr. Richard Růžička * Glenn Shorrock as Officer Chris Novotných * Jon St. John as Richard Grahams/Mr. Danny Němec * Jeremy Irons as President George Martin * Robert Clotworthy as Police Chief Dan Harklman * Stephen Yardley as Chief Neil Diamond * June Brown as Chief Director Annie Ballard/Ms. Annie Moore/Young Jane Fox/Elder Jane Fox/Ms. Anna Nepomucký/Radio Announcers #1 * John Altman as Sir. Kyle Hoffman * Christopher Rich as Dr. Jack Hopkins/Older Fred Hopkins/Younger Fred Hopkins * Ron Dante as Mr. Andy Fox/Younger Nathan Mann/Older Nathan Mann * Malcolm McDowell as John Grey/Cold Winter/Greywing/Radio Announcers #2 Special Guests Stars * Steve Jay Blum as Disco Managements/Cargo Managing/Nuclear Managers * Bill Farmer as Boogie/Pilots/Helicopter Pilot/Medic #1/Medic #2/Cop #1/Cop #2 * Nick Jameson as Policeman #1/Policeman #2/Fireman #1/Fireman #2/Judge Dan Spears/Little Skulls/Big Skeletons * Roger L. Jackson as Jukebox Players/Janitors #1/Housekeeping #1/George Washington * Paul Eiding as Taxi Drivers/Car Thugs/Giant Dolls/Tin-Can/Tiny Canned/Managers/King Arthur * Carl Pullman as The Dean/Willard Cheng/Chinese Bodies/Abe Lincoln/Jukebox Players/Phone Call Announcers #1 * Mike Pollock as Commander Christopher Blackwell/Robin the Thunders/Doctor Eggman/Announcers #1 * Will Smith as Honda Tadakatsu/Announcers #2 * Laura Bailey as Housekeeping #2/Housekeeping #3/Janitors #2/Oichi/Phone Call Announcers #2/Announcers #3 Other Cast * Czech Soldier: Dan Weiken, Andy Bears, Andrew Fox, Jack Newman, Danny Slake, Dan Birds, Donald Walker, Danny Byrd, Dan Holmes * Chinese Gangs: Dan Hardman, Bill Hartman, Jack Cochran, Eddie Robinson, Rich Neil, Thomas Cochraine, Jack Palmer, Todd Feldman, Corey Rundgren, James Sands, Jeremy Thompson, Jerome Rosenthal, Elliott Wong, Elliot Thompson * British Natives: Bruce MacVittie, Casey Siemaszko, Chris Murney, Frank Vlastnik, Gene Jones, Geoffrey Arend, Gilbert Cruz, Jaime Blas Rodriguez, Jose Antonio, Raynor Scheine, Michael James, William Freeman, Chuck Davidson, Charles M. Archer, Charlie Hunters, Dave Charlies, Andy Freeman, Don Mann, Jack Stuarts, Dan Helen * Canadian Guards: Rupert Martin, Dan Hopkins, Neil Seymour, Mark Bers, Dan Vila, Leonard Walkers, Paul Alexander, Tom Readers, Danny Sokme * Narrated by: James Hopkins Orchestra Staff * Orchestration: Tim Davies, Penka Kouneva, Bill Liston * Additional Orchestration: Danail Getz, Philip Klein * Score performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Score conducted by: Eímear Noone * Score Contractor: Janet Ketchum * Violins: Laura Albers, Erin Benin, Mariya Borozina, Jeremy Cohen, Joe Edelberg, Connie Gantsweg, Candace Guirao, Robin Hansen, Dawn Harms (Principal), Adrienne Herbert, Maki Ishii, Gloria Justen, Julie Kim, Roy Malan (Concertmaster), Michelle Maruyama, Robin Mayforth, Kayo Miki, Yasushi Ogura, Ellen Pesavento, Deborah Price, Evan Price, Craig Reiss, Barbara Riccardi, Philip Santos, Wenyi Shih, Iris Stone, Marianne Wagner, Heidi Wilcox * Violas: Su Buchignani, Don Ehrlich, Pam Freund, Marcel Gemperli, Patricia Heller (Principal), Anna Kruger, Polly Malan, Emily Onderdonk, Liz Runnicles, Natalia Vershilova * Celli: Terry Adams, Michelle Djokic, Victoria Ehrlich, Nina Flyer, David Kadarauch (Principal), Emil Miland, Thalia Moore, Miriam Perkoff * Basses: Charles Chandler (Principal), Steven D'Amico (Principal), Shinji Eshima, Jon Lancelle, Patrick McCarthy, Michel Taddei, Richard Worn * Harp: Anna Maria Mendietta, Sarah Voynow * Flutes: Janet Ketchum (Principal), Julie McKenzie * Clarinet: Clark Fobes, David Neuman (Principal), Jeremy Simas (Principal) * Oboes: Marilyn Coyne, Laura K. Griffiths (Principal) * Bassoons: Amy Duxbury (Principal), Rufus Olivier * Horns: Eric Achen, Meredith Brown, Chris Cooper, Keith Green, Larry Ragent, Kevin Rivard, Bruce Roberts (Principal), Glen Swarts (Principal) * Trumpets: Ron Blais, Adam Luftman (Principal), Jon Pearson * Trombones: Jeff Budin (Principal), Bruce Chrisp, Tom Hornig, Mark Lawrence (Principal), Dave Ridge * Tuba: Peter Wahrhaftig * Piano: Jerome Lowenthal * Timpani: John Burgardt * Percussion: Victor Avdienko, Scott Bleaken, Galen Lemmon (Principal), Artie Storch (Principal) * Choral performed by: Northwest Choirs * Choirmaster: Joseph Crnko * Contracted by: Simon James, David Sabee * Sopranos: Joelle Berry, Beth Ann Bonnecroy, Susan Erickson, Catherine Haight, Maria Johnson, Lara Papadakis, Lisa Pontén, Christina Siemens, Linda Strandberg * Altos: Mary Jo Dugaw, Kari Frost, Jennifer Ivester, Melissa Plaggeman, Linda Sabee, Deborah Stephens, Melanie Stevens, Stacey Sunde * Tenors: Owen Bennion, Joel Cummings, Jeff Dubois, Paul Karaitis, Nathaniel Papadakis, John Porter, Sam Rodarte, Jacob Winkler * Basses: Tom Adams, Michael Delos, Kyle Downs, Glenn Guhr, Ron Knoebel, Loren Ponten, Charles Stephens, Manard Stewart * Music Copyists: Robert Puff, Dave Wells * Music Librarian: Robert Puff * Live Sessions and Orchestration produced by: Edo Guidotti * Scoring Mixer: John Kurlander * Choir recorded at: Bastyr University Chapel WA Little Turtle Company * Optical: Richard Swanson * Tittle: Rick Wyatt Sega of America, Inc. * President/CFO/COO: John Cheng * CCO: Hiroyuki Miyazaki * Producer: Samuel Mullen * HR Director: Michelie Whitmere * Senior Producer: Ken Ogasawara, Yasuhiro Neguchi * International Development Director: Patrick Riley * Senior Director Of Development: Todd Hartwig * Design Director: Chris Perter * Development Operations Director: John Merlino * Senior Director Of Marketing: Marcella Churchill * Senior Brand Manager: Judy Gilbertson * Brand Manager: Derrek Peel * Associate Brand Manager: Aaron Webber * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Manager Of Media And Events: Teri Higgins * Director Of Creative Services And First Party: Jen Goreling * Senior Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * Web Manager: Michiael Debbins * Video Production Manager: Carl Somika * Senior Community Manager: Kellie Parker * Community Manager: Julian Mehlfied * Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning: Yusuke Suai * First Party Cooedinator: Andrew Wong * VP of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director Of Sales Operations and Adminstration: Laurie Mendez * Director Of Channel Maeketing: Soctt Lambrecht * Senior Operations Specialist: Andy Navarro * Senior Fiance Manager: Kenya Numata * Director Of Business Development And Content: Yumiko Nishi * Director Of Lagal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsel: Jerusha Herman * Associate Legal Counsel: Ziv Shmargad * Contracts Adminstrator: Edison Haywood * IT Director: Jake Slagado * Manager - Network Admin and Ops: George Bueno * Development Operations Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Leads: Junior Sison * Hardware Supervisor: Matt Ellison Sega Europe, Ltd. * COO: Jurgen Post * CFO: John Ward * Senior Vice President Business Planning: Tatsuya Shikata * Development Services Sega West Director: Jim Wodds * Head Of Studio Localisation And ESD: Charlie Harris O' Conner * Producer: Teppei Otsuka * Brand Director: David Corless * Marketing Manager: Helen Churchill * Assistant Brand Manger: Colm Bannen * Publishing Manager: Bebby Wertheim * Head Of PR: Kerry Rizze * Head Of Operations: Natalie Fersyth * Director Of Legal And Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Legal Counsel: Daniel Finegold * Head Of Creative Services & Traffic: Jeff Webber * Creative Team Manager: Noud Tepefaere * Digital Traffic And 1st Party Submissions Coordintator: Kamajyet Pansich * Senior Creative Designer: Ranj Vekatia * Creative Artworker: Steve Smith * Head Of Program Office: Mark Le Breton * Submissions Manager: Dave Piher * Process And TCM Manager: Ben Hewell * Head Of QA and Localisation QA: Ghuisam Khan * Production Managers: Teressa Wright, Simon Lawrence * Resource Manager: Ben Jackson * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Genzalez * Localisation Project Supervisor: Antonella Marras * Lead Translator: Jesus Alvarez * Translators: Daniela Kaynert, Chiara Canu, Gabriel Casas Tajana Nath, Giulia Checchi, Anais Manlaval, Luis J. Paredes, Ronan Salen, Sebastian Salguere, Giuseppe Rosa, Nicole Thomer * Mastering and Equipment Manager: Phil Adams * Senior Mastering Technician: Michael Veness * Assistant Mastering Technician: Paul Hann, Shaun Young * Project Lead: Luke Tarasek * Localisation QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Localisation QA Team Lead: Pedro Ortega * Localisation Senior Tester: Serenella Grimaldi * Localisation Testers: Alexander Budik, Alexandre Juila, Carina Pamminger, Chrisian Hintze, David Blbao Gonzalez, Endika Posadas, Haren Patel, Hugues Bondoux, Pier Paolo Vittone, Pietro Tria, Rocio Roman, Remain Bevilard, Setphanie Warwick * Compliance Supervisor: Darran Wall * Compliance Coordinator: Mohammed Ajaib * Compliance Senior Technician: Martin Walker * Compliance Technicians: Louis Li, Aaron Wright, Michael Webb * Administration And Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Adminisrators: Chris Geiles * Equipment and Shift Coordinators: Tony Langan, Chrisitan Bailey Would Like You Thank * Tested at Sega of America and Sega Europe Test Center, a facility developed with the assistance of the Louisiana Economic Development's Office of Entertainment Industry Development * -: This product may include in-game sponsorships or product placements * This software product included Autodesk Scaleform software © 2014 Autodesk Inc., All rights reserved. * Developed With the Support of: Pinewood Studios, The Jim Henson Company, Walt Disney Foundations, Thompson Entertainment, Nelson Associates * Dolly Grip: Joe Washers * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson * Dedication Cakes: Mike Morhaime, John Romero, Toy Commander * With the Supports Productions of: Archie Comics, McDonald's Corporation * Video Games: Sonic Adventure 2 * Beta Testers: Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Tom Gates, Michael Latham, Al Nislen, Tom Young, Dave Moore, Tom Neil, Chris Hoffman, Cris Wertexize, Greg Freeman, Ronald Maltin All the wives; husbands; partners; boyfriends; girlfriends & family of the Cold Winter 2 Team staff. We can come, go home now! * Special Thanks to: Warner Bros. Records, Dead to Rights: Retribution, The Software Farm, Mac Tonight, Frederick Raynal, Dan Hartman, Jimmy Rowles, Tara Platt, Bill Davis, Chris Christian, Gloria Estefan, Will Wright, Masamitsu "MOO!" Niitani * Thanks to: Tim Hardin, Geoff Bullock, Stevie Nicholson, SegaSoft, Paul Reiche III, Atari, Jaret Reddick, Charles Band * Very Special Thanks to: Richard Chamberlain, Star Control, Reprise Records, Joy Allen, Big the Cat, Nintendo, Gabe Newell, Bill Gates, Tom Kalinske, Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Steve Meretzky, Ted Turner, Hayao Nakayama, Shigeru Miyamoto, Jeff Beal * Extra Thanks to: Dannel Malloy, Ella Grasso, The State of Connecticut, Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3, The Sims: Superstar "We want to extend a very special thanks to all our families. Your never-ending patience and understanding make it all possible. We love you!" The events, character and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events to firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by Copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, Distribution or Exhibition of this motion picture could result in Criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Copyright Disclaimer: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. All rights belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended. This is for entertainment purposes only. * Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi, Hajime Satomi Presented by SEGA © SEGA